Unwanted
by MyCh3m1calR0manc3
Summary: Harry hates being alone in the world. Pansy hates being Draco's love slave. Suddenly a girl comes into his life he just now reliezes. Is Pansy and Harry ready to go down love just to find love...with eachother?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Ronald Weasley let out a loud laugh making his pumpkin juice come out of his nose. Hermione Granger's face fell and her lips went pale. Harry Potter shrugged with a confused smile on his face, he didn't know weather his friends were happy for him or thought he was joking. He really was in love with this girl and she seemed to be in love with him too. Why couldn't they see that? Harry felt Hermione put a hand on his arm lightly shaking her head, her eyes pleading with his asking if it was a joke. Harry shallowed hard and forced a smile.

"Come you guys, I was just kidding. I would never fall for Parkinson."

Harry lied. He watched as the color came back into Hermione's face and as Ron laughed louder. Harry laughed lightly too watching out of the corner of his eye, the short black haired girl with the silver grey eyes turned out of the Great Hall storming into the Slytherin Common.

Chapter One

Harry Potter, the boy with the scar on his forehead, the boy who didn't know love, the boy who acted as if he was bi-polar and couldn't do anything about it. The boy who lived.

Harry Potter, the boy with the long jet black and almond shaped green eyes, the boy who was the only one to love a Slytherin.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry jumped to see his lovely girlfriend Lavender Brown, ever since she broke up with Seamus she came running to Harry and Harry just wanted someone to keep his mind off other things. He forced a fake smile on his charming face pushing up his glasses to take a good looking at her. She was pretty, a great body with nice round breast, rosy cheeks and full lips with long brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, and creamy brown eyes to match.

"Hey Lav..."

Harry trailed off looking outside the window. The winter snow falling calmly taking it's time as if it was in no hurry for spring. He sighed feeling Lavender's hand gripped into his, at first Harry thought of pulling away but than he slowly relaxed and realized they were together. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to connect with the opposite sex, he always knew what to say to Hermione and just how to say it, but maybe it was because they've been friends since first year or maybe it was because she was Ronald Weasley, Harry's other best friend, girlfriend. He knew he couldn't fight it, he knew he was going to have to tell Lavender it was over somehow. He knew he would have to tell her he never had feelings for her in the first place. He just didn't know when.

"Harry? Were you listening to me?"

Harry shook his head removing his hand from hers to rub his eyes.

"What? No, I'm sorry, Lav..."

Harry muttered letting out a sigh. He watched as Lavender pouted her lips than smiled kissing his cheek leaving her red lipstick there. He faked another smile at her as she began to lick her thumb and rub it across his cheek to get the lipstick off. Harry shook his head as Lavender let out a girlish giggle.

"Stop it, Harry."

"Lav...stop...really Lav, stop!"

Harry took her arm holding them against her. Lavender's smile fading from her face, her eyes wide, Harry shallowed hard letting go of her hands from her chest. He looked at her arms that glowed red from where he held them tightly.

"Lavender, I'm sorry."

"I'll see you later, Harry. When you cooled off."

She told him walking off rubbing her wrist. Harry nodded leaning against the cold bricked wall, his back warm and his throat dried. He had no clue what he had done and who he had became when he touched Lavender. He knew it was an accident, and he prayed she knew it too.

"Smooth, Potter, next time why don't you bring out the wipes and chains?"

He heard a voice, a cool voice. He looked over at the person. Her short black hair hanging over pale face and her silver eyes glowing with fire. Her cold smile on her face. She walked over to Harry in a cool matter, her hips moving side to side slightly as she walked. Her hips shaped into perfection. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Clever, Parkinson. Is it time to go give Malfoy a blow-job yet?"

Harry smirked, he loved the game. Harry watched as she pushed back her black hair as it fell back over to her eyes.

"Funny, Potter."

She shrugged crossing her arms. Harry looked down at her breast as she did. She noticed and smirked slightly at Harry.

"Lavender not giving you pleasure, Potter?"

Harry's face glowed a deep red. He didn't want to talk about his personal life with Lavender, he always hated it when Ron brought it up about his sex life. It wasn't that Lavender didn't give him pleasure it was just that he never really went far with her. He always seemed to stop and talk about the sky or asked how her day went.

"But out, about Lavender."

Harry warned putting a hand at his waist, he knew really wasn't going to use his wand, but only use it as a warning. He watched Pansy walked over to him, Harry felt his self leaning against the wall, only this time it was hot, hot and sweaty. He felt Pansy's body pushed against his and her breath on his neck. He watched as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as if inhaling his soul.

"Your one butt, I wouldn't want to butt out of."

She whispered pushing her hands onto his chest. Harry held back a soft moan in his throat as he felt her pretty hands slip around his waist and onto his bare skin. Pansy smiled pulling herself away from him walking away. Harry let out a sigh rubbing his eyes. Pansy wasn't going to get to him. No one was. He wasn't going to let himself love or fall in love. Not even with Lavender. Not even with his best friends.


	2. Chapter One

Pansy walked into the Slytherin Common Room, the green and silver glow shining as the fire in danced around her smiling face. She pushed back her hair taking a seat on the long green couch, she closed her eyes thinking of the look on Harry's face as she pushed her body on his, it was like he was scared. She loved the feeling of his body shaking on hers as he tired to hold his breath. Leaning back on the couch she pushed a hand on her chest, her heart beating faster and she felt she couldn't breath.

"Laying down on the job, Parkinson?"

Pansy got up, her breath coming back, her cold eyes melting slowly. The thin pale boy that stood before her glared with his old silver eyes, her blonde white hair hanging over his lips. Pansy didn't know what to say, she didn't dare speak ill of this boy that mad her frighten so much.

"I-I'm sorry, Draco. I-I'm just not feeling well."

She lied. Draco smirked pushing a cold hand under her chin, Pansy held her breath to keep from pushing his hand away. The cold smirk on his face gave Pansy chills that ran down her spine.

"You best be feeling well tonight, you know I can't stand the sight of sick people."

"Yes, Malfoy..."

Draco pushed a hand across her shoulders down to her breast, he leaned close to her, his lips touching her neck slightly, Pansy closed her eyes and smiled thinking of someone other than Draco.

"Dear, dear Parkinson. If only you weren't so ugly, I would have asked you to marry me."

Pansy frowned pushing him away slightly.

"Is that all I am to you, Malfoy? A toy for you to play with?"

"Damn right you are. Your family owes my father, I own you, Parkinson."

Pansy glared hard at Draco, her heart racing, her cheeks turning bright red from anger of Malfoy, she never knew what she did see in him before.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Parkinson! My dorm, at 8 o' clock, be there or else, Parkinson."

"Yes, Malfoy..."

Pansy whispered lowering her head, Draco titled her head roughtly shoving his lips on to hers. Pansy felt tears in her eyes but didn't dare to cry. His cold salty lips pushing harder and harder on hers till she felt them bleeding. Draco pulled away slowly looking at Pansy bleeding lips, he smirked at her shaking his at her.

"Red is such a lovely color for you."

Draco laughed loudly pushing her onto the couch. Pansy wiped the blood from her lips watching Draco walk up the dark steps to the boys dorm.

Harry Potter

"Harry! How could you do that to Lavender?"

Hermione asked in shocked. Harry sighed taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Ron eyes widen shaking his head at Harry. Harry told had just told them about him hurting Lavender without meaning too, but he didn't dare mention the little talk he had about Pansy.

"I don't know what came over me, it was like I was a different person. I didn't do anything!"

Harry got up pushing his chair in quickly, Hermione's cat, Crookshakes jumped on the table and into Ron's lap. Ron made a face pushing the cat off slightly.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Never mind, Harry you should really go and cheer her up, Lavender is upset."

Harry shrugged, that was last thing on his mind, he couldn't think of anything at the moment, his mind was blank.

"I-I'll send Hedwig up to her."

"Your owl? Girls don't like to be cheered up by owls, Harry. Hold her, kiss her, just tell her you love her."

"But I don't, Granger! Your not that smart about everything, you know, Hermione?"

Harry yelled at her, Hermione's jaw dropped quickly, Ron got up pointing a finger at him.

"Don't talk to Hermione like that!"

"Oh, shut up, Weasley!"

"Harry! Calm down!"

Hermione told him, Harry shallowed hard as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I am calm!

"Harry, what is wrong with you?"

Hermione asked, Harry shook his head grabbing his robes from the couch walking out of the Gryffindor Room. Ron and Hermione turned to each other with a sigh.

"He didn't mean it, Hermione."

Ron told her kissing her cheek lightly. Hermione smiled weakly and nodded taking Ron's hand in hers kissing it lightly, tears in her eyes. Ron pushed his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a long hug.

"Oh, Ron..."

Ron nodded stroking her hair, tears falling down her cheeks. Ron sighed hearing the door slam loudly.

"I love you, Hermione..."

Ron heard Hermione stopped sniffing. She looked at Ron with sad eyes as more tears filled in her eyes.

"Oh Ron..."

She said again getting up rushing up to the girls dorm. Ron sighed looking at Crookshakes lick his paws under the table.


End file.
